Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Aqua de Vida
by Eriks leadinglady
Summary: Post AWE. SPOILERS. Jack is out to get the fountain of youth, but with both Will and Barbossa trying for it too, it will be a race to the finish line. WxE
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Aqua de Viva

By: Eriksleadinglady

**_WARNING: BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER, THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR_ AT WORLD'S END.IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, DO NOT READ!!!!!!**

_**Summary ( SPOILERS):**_ _Jack's out on a quest for the Fountain of Youth and the Black Pearl; Will has to deal with being the Captain of the Flying Dutchman; Elizabeth is a Captain herself; and Barbossa is trying to beat Jack to the finish line. Now, their fates are intertwined, but how do they join?_

**Chapter 1**: Doing the Job

Onboard the Black Pearl, Captain Barbossa glared through his telescope. He snarled as he pulled it away from his eye. Turning around quickly, he ordered, "All hands on deck! We've got a pillager a'comin."

Standing by the railing, staring over the seas, Ragetti gulped. "A pillager. That sounds like a scary beastie thing."

Pintel, who was standing beside him, slapped him on the back of the head. "It's a pirate, you numbskull."

"If it's a pirate, then why didn't Barbossa just say it was a pirate?" whined Ragetti as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Because," growled Barbossa from behind them, "it's Jack Sparrow."

"Oh," Ragetti responded quietly, nodding his head in understanding. Then, realizing that he did not actually understand, spun around to face Barbossa, but the Captain was already gone.

He shook his head in disappointment. "You can never have a real conversation with that man."

Pintel just rolled his eyes, wondered why he even talked with Ragetti, and then went off to prepare for Jack.

0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Out in the sea, Jack Sparrow rummaged through his boat. Why could he never find the rum?

"Ah," he softly declared when as last his fingers were around the neck of the green bottle. He caressed the neck just before he raised it to his awaiting lip. However, just as he was about to gulp down the rum, a rushing sound came from his left, and pretty soon, giant waves swept up, wetting both him and his dingy. Then, with the bottle still lifted and none of the rum gone, he felt his tiny boat go up and then down. Slowly he shifted his eyes, and then turned his head. Upon seeing what caused the splash, Jack quickly spun around, drank the rest of the rum, and then turned back to face the Flying Dutchman.

Swaying as he crossed the four-foot width of his boat, he waited for the Captain to show himself. When Will did come, along with the rest of his crew, Jack yelled, "Oy, what are you doing here?"

Will, or rather, Captain Turner, replied, "I came to do my job."

Jack gulped and a wild, wide-eyed look of fear came across his face. His hands felt all over his body as he asked, "Am I dead again?"

Will smiled as he shook his head. "No, Jack. This time, it's not you."

Then Jack spread open his arms and smirked devilishly. "Of course I'm not dead; Elizabeth's not around."

Frowning and looking forlorn, Will said quietly, "No, she's not."

Jack smiled knowingly. "Ah yes, that's right, you can't see your bonny lass for another ten years." Then, after thinking about it, Jack, too, got sad. "By then, she'll be wrinkled and sagging... That won't be becoming of her at all."

"Elizabeth with always be beautiful."

Jack dismissed this notion with a wave of his hand. "Nonsense. She'll get old and wrinkled, like all other women, while you will stay the same forever. Then, eventually, she will die and you, Captain Turner, will live on forever." After a pause, he added, "Without her."

Trying to be optimistic, though it was hard to do after what Jack just said, Will added, "That day will come, yes, but she and I will be together until that day."

Jack frowned. "You're looking to the good side far too much. Are you really going to want to live forever without your damsel?"

"Of course not," Will immediately answered. "But what else is there to do?"

Realizing where this was going, Jack's eyes widened and he spun around, pretending to be looking for something. "Of course nothing can be done. Nothing at all."

Will's brow furrowed as he thought over Jack's reaction. He only reacted like that when he was trying to hide something. But what was it this time?

"So where are you going Jack?"

Jack didn't turn around. "Just getting back my ship."

"To get where, exactly?" pushed Captain Turner.

At this, Jack quickly turned around and stared at the boy incredulously. "Is that a serious question?"

Will crossed his arms across his chest. "Where are you going Jack," he demanded.

Jack once again crossed the width of his boat. "Well, look at you acting all high and mighty. I don't believe I have to tell you anything. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to be getting to my ship."

"How are you going to get it back, Jack? All by your self?"

Jack smiled. "Of course."

Will didn't back down. "Do you honestly think that Barbossa will just hand over the Black Pearl?"

Jack paused as he frowned up at Will. "You're just full of questions, aren't you boy?" Then he continued preparing his dingy. "Like I said before, I am not in a divulgatory mood." He smirked. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow you'll be dead."

The pirate leaned back with his arms by his side. He glared at Will, trying to discern whether or not to trust this boy. Deciding the latter, he ventured, "You're lying."

"Do you doubt my position?"

"I doubt your ability to say anything other than a question," countered Jack, looking a bit constipated.

Puffing out his chest, Will divulged, "While trying to get back the Black Pearl, Barbossa will kill you, Jack. If you go alone, it will be the end for you."

Thinking about it for a moment, Jack still wasn't sure if he could trust Will. After all, he was a traitorous, pig-headed scallywag. Perhaps he was just saying this to get Jack to talk. "No," declared Jack.

Cpt. Turner stared at Jack with his brow furrowed. "No what?'

"No, I will not tell you where I am going. Now stop lying and get back to your job. Unless, of course, you want a tentacled face." Then Jack leaned over closer to the Dutchman. "But I don't think Elizabeth will like that very much."

"Fine, Jack. Go and get yourself killed. I guess you just want to try out my locker, since you already experienced Jones's."

Jack gulped. "The locker…"

Will nodded and his eyes widened. "Oh yes, but I assure you, you won't be escaping mine."

Jack put his hands on his hips. "Well then, Captain Turner. Just what exactly do you propose?"

_**A/N:** There's chapter one! Yay, another story! Please let me know what you think, and if I get good feeback, I will continue. if I don't, then my story'll walk the plank._


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Aqua de Viva

By: Eriksleadinglady

**_WARNING:_ _SPOILERS BE AHEAD FOR _AT WORLD'S END_. READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION._**

_**Summary:**_ _Jack's out on a quest for the Fountain of Youth and the Black Pearl; Will has to deal with being the Captain of the Flying Dutchman; Elizabeth is a Captain herself; and Barbossa is trying to beat Jack to the finish line. Now, their fates are intertwined, but how do they join?_

_**Disclaimer:** POTC does not belong to me. Sad, because it is such a successful franchise... darnnit. However, any OC's or plot lines are all mine, mine I tell you! They'll get me somewhere, someday..._

**Chapter 2:** Singapore

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Chop off his head!"

"Hang him from the noose!

Elizabeth Swann looked around her in amazement and bewilderment. Sometimes, people could be so cruel. Especially people who were pirates.

"Silence!" Elizabeth yelled, causing the entire square to go exactly that: silent. Elizabeth summoned an Asian man from her left, and he brought the tainted scroll to her. Opening it up, she quickly read over its contents.

Without looking up, she called, "It says here that you went to Lord Cutler Beckett, cut a deal with him, and betrayed your Captain, causing the death of many of your fellow workers. Is that true?"

The man being charged gave a weak smile. "No."

Captain Swann plopped the scroll onto her lap. "You can't be serious. I was there you fool. I saw you in the bath and when the Royal Army attacked Singapore that day. You dare to deny these charges?"

"Well, now I don't," he replied quickly.

Rising from her seat, she declared, "Then, before all these people, you are affirming your guilt?"

"Yes?" he said somewhat hopefully.

"Then off with his head!" she cried as she turned around and left the square. Behind her, she could hear all the people cheering and jeering at the convicted. She did not want to be there to see the man killed, after all, it was the people who really wanted him dead. As a Captain, that was her duty, to please her crew. She stole a quick glance behind her, saw the men smiling and laughing, and then turned back around – they were happy, all right. Her happiness, however, was another matter entirely.

It had been but a week since Will had become Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Now, she wouldn't be able to see him for another ten years, and ten years was such a long time. Adding up all the years, she might only be able to see her husband five or six more times. Then, she would be dead. The thought alone made tears swell up in her eyes.

Fiercely blinking them away, she stormed into her quarters. She knew that this was Will's choice, knew what would happen when he did it, knew that it had saved his life, but at the same time, she hated him for it. She hated the fact that they could never truly be together like they should be. Hated him for leaving her here alone. But it had saved his life, hadn't it? Wouldn't she rather see him a couple more times then never again?

"Yes," she whispered quietly to herself. She took out the locket from around her neck and opened it. "Yes," she said once more as she touched the picture of William Turner. Her Captain William Turner.

Smiling weakly, she replaced it around her neck and walked out to the bridge. From there, she went to the docks and onto her ship, and what a weird feeling it was, realizing that she had a crew, a ship, and loyal followers. Honestly, it was all so surreal. But looking about her, she could only think of Will and how he would never be there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Argh, you traitorous scum!"

"I ain't no traitorous scum!"

"Yeah! Me neither!"

"Maybe not," accused Barbossa, "but you sure are no pirates."

"We'll be loyal to ye, we swear it!"

Barbossa eyed the squabling men with malice. These no good, turned bad, previous army officials had stole away on his ship, disguising themselves as pirates. Now, there would be hell to pay.

Crying out, Barbossa leaned back and gutted the first, fatter fraud. Then he pulled away his sword and did the same to next man, even as he pleaded for mercy.

Then he turned around and faced his crew. "Let this be a lesson to all of ye. If any of ya try and disguise yer selves as fraud, this is what you'll become." There was only silence. "Now get back to work! There be a fight up ahead."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack stood aboard the Flying Dutchman, feeling a bit unusual, to say the least. It still felt like it was Davy Jones's ship, and not Will's. But there were no tentacles or fishy beasts, just the regular, dead pirates. Jack frowned and shrugged his shoulders in indifference. That was all right.

A crewmember walked passed Jack and snarled at him. Jack crinkled his nose and fingered the hilt of his sword.

"What are you looking at, fish face? At least I'm not dead!" he called after the crewmember, but he never turned back. Jack swiveled around carelessly. "How rude." Then he spotted what he wanted, smiled gleefully, and bent over to pick it up. "Peanut," he declared as he popped it into his mouth.

Still crunching his treat, he walked over to Will who was standing at the railing of the ship, looking at the Black Pearl through his gold telescope.

Noticing the new presence, Will said, "At sunset, I'll have a job to go do."

Jack clapped his hands together. "Barbossa died. I knew it!"

"No," Will immediately said. "It was two former army officials that had survived the attack."

Jack swayed. "Well, not any more." He walked behind Will and to the other side. "So, are we going to attack or just stand here like lily whites?"

"They have spotted us already…"

"So?" the pirate argued. "All of us are dead already!" He got that constipated look again. "Well, all but one of us." Then he returned to his mood of glee and said, "But that's quite alright. I like being alive!"

Cpt. Turner pondered his own thoughts for a moment, whilst Jack just stared at him, smiling idiotically. "Jack," Will said, "before we go, I want you to tell me where we're going."

As Jack pointed a dirty finger upon Will's head, he responded, "No!"

"Do you think that I will go back upon my word?" Will uttered, moving away from the touchy pirate.

"Yes," quickly said Jack. "Yes, I do."

Will rolled his eyes. Turning around, he ordered, "Men, prepare for battle!"

In response, his dead crew thrust their weapons into the air and yelled ferociously.

To himself, Jack just moved happily and stared at those that would help him overcome Barbossa once and for all.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

The sun beat down upon them, making little beads of sweat drip down their faces and off their noses. It was going to be a grim battle; they all knew it.

Well, the live pirates expected the worst, but the dead ones didn't mind so much. They were itching for a fight, or maybe a slaughter; it depended upon the Captain and how many he wanted to kill. If it had been Jones, they knew it would have been a massacre. But with this new Captain - Turner - who knew how he would be in battle. No one knew if he would favor life or death in these situations.

Barbossa's crew, on the other hand, did not really want to fight. Most of them relatively liked Jack Sparrow, the former Captain of their ship. Contrary to that statement, however, they would not mind having him back as Captain again. Of course, they were not ill fated toward Barbossa either. He was a strong leader, with what they believed the best intentions for them in mind. He wanted treasure; he wanted to pillage, plunder, filch, and sack. Jack, on the other hand, seemed to have gone soft. When they were with him, they never attacked the good, innocent citizens. Within a week of sailing with Barbossa, they had pillaged a little town and took all the treasures with them!

Now, though, they didn't know where they were going. Barbossa seemed to be at a loss of where exactly to go without the charts. Perhaps in this fight, he could get them back. Or even better, get that compass of Jacks. Yes, that was what they would fight for: the route to what would surely be fortune and fame! They all smiled in excitement.

"What a minute!" called Gibbs, just after he had pulled out his pistol and sword. "How are we expected to kill what is already dead?"

Barbossa snarled and rolled his eyes. "You'll fight because I tell ya to fight."

"But I don't want ta die!" yelled Pintel as he clutched Ragetti for safety.

"Just cut them before they cut you!"

Still, no one was convinced. Someone yelled out, "But they'll come back after we cut em!" The entire group "Ayed" in agreement.

Barbossa upped his nose in their direction, squinting just one eye. "So are ya telling me that ya don't want to fight? Ya just want to give up the ship to Jack and Cpt. Turner?"

Everyone was silent. They didn't want to just give up. They just wanted to live and have a ship. Ragetti was the first to speak. "B-but they don't want us to leave, do they? Jack Sparrow'll still need a crew. He just wants to be Cpt'n."

Barbossa reared his sword toward the lot of them. "So you're going to give me up, are ya? I'll take down anyone who dares try!"

"Why don't you just sail under Jack, too?"

"What?" snapped Barbossa.

"You know," continued Ragetti fearfully, "just become part of the crew, like."

"I'd just as soon get shot!"

"That can be arranged," came a voice from behind them. Everyone swung around to look upon the one and only Jack Sparrow.

"Fire!" cried Barbossa, aiming his weapons at Jack. No one moved a muscle. The only sound was the wind softly howling past them. Barbossa looked behind and around him. "Well?" he dragged. Still, no one moved. Barbossa slowly lowered his weapons. "Are we surrendering?" Everyone was silent. He took that as yes. "It would appear as though my crew has abandoned me, Jack. The ship is yours."

Smiling gaily, Jack turned and looked behind him at Captain Turner. "See?" he said arrogantly, "I told you I could mutiny Barbossa all by me onesies!"

Will just shook his head, baffled by the fact that Jack had just stated.

**_A/N:_** _Thank you so much to all the reviewers! I was quite surprised at the good response I got. Because of the reviews, I updated very fast for my standards. I hope you likey-ed and leave me another fantastic inspirer called a review!_

_With all me love,_

_ E.Ll_


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Aqua de Vida

By: Eriksleadinglady

_**Summary:**_ _Jack's out on a quest for the Fountain of Youth and the Black Pearl; Will has to deal with being the Captain of the Flying Dutchman; Elizabeth is a Captain herself; and Barbossa is trying to beat Jack to the finish line. Now, their fates are intertwined, but how do they join?_

_**Disclaimer:** PotC is not mine, including all of its affiliated characters. However, any OC's that may pop up are mine. _

**Chapter 3:**_ Marooned? Again?_

Jack paced in front of the crew, looking down at his feet, watching them move one after the other. Two of Will's crewmen were holding Barbossa captive at the front of the group of the Black Pearl's crew.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "So what are ya going to do with me, Jack? Kill me?"

Pausing in his pacing, but still looking at his feet, he responded, "I think my left foot is bigger than my right." At the end of the statement he looked toward Capt. Turner. "Is that bad?"

This time the entire crew rolled their eyes' and groaned.

"What?" questioned Jack defiantly as he leaned back, squinting vigorously at the crews.

Looking around at the crew and seeing that not one of them was going to speak, Will sighed, "Barbossa?"

Jack only swayed and looked around at the ship, fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Jack?" repeated Will.

"Captain Jack," corrected the pirate.

"You don't call me Captain Will."

Jack leaned over and harshly whispered, "Because I am much more wiser than you."

"And older," sniggered Ragetti.

Jack turned his attention toward him and Pintel. "Hey! William is much more older than me in the sense of the amount of years he will live on this earth, which will be much more considering the tender fact that he will forever be bound to wander the depths of seas in search for the non-living to transport them to their place of non-living, which is a job that, almost considering, I never took. In this sense, Will shall have many more days on my account long after I am gone."

All of the crew just stood there, mouth agape, drool spilling over the side of their mouths. No one really understood whatever Jack had just stated, but they just shrugged and continued onward.

"So what are you going to do with Barbossa?" still questioned Will, since it had been so keenly avoided on the past attempts that he had tried to ask it.

"Oh, well that's an easy one," declared Jack as he stepped onto the rail and grabbed hold of the line. "Maroon him." Jack smiled as he looked over his shoulder in order to capture the reaction of said former captain.

However, Jack was quite disappointed, for Barbossa showed only indifference, or maybe even possible letdown. "How original, Jack," drawled Barbossa.

Jack's smile immediately melted off his face. "Well I thought it was rather fitting, since you did it to me," he paused, "twice."

Barbossa smiled and laughed quietly at the memory. Those were the good times. But drawing him out of his reverie, Jack yelled, "Land ho!"

Both the crews turned their attention to the land mass that Jack indicated and all of them (except for Barbossa and the crew of the Dutchmen) recognized it as Cannibal Island. Once he looked upon the island, Jack seemed to remember what had taken place there for he cringed and frowned upon it. Basically, he was just glad that he was not the one going back there.

"We're not goin' on that there island, are we Capt'n?" gulped Ragetti.

"Yeah! I don't want ta be killed…" added Pintel.

Jack waved them off with a flick of his wrist as he prepared Barbossa for his dispatch. "Of course we're not going on that island. However, Barbossa here gets to meet the indigenous people that live there," added Jack with a grin. "Perhaps they'll be as inviting for him as they were for me!"

Barbossa rolled as his eyes as he was being led toward the plank. Really, he wasn't too worried about what would happen, because he believed himself to be a very good people person. If there was an indigenous tribe that lived on this island, then that meant that there was indeed a chance for his rescue. After all, they would have to have a ship, wouldn't they? By the time that Barbossa reached the end of the plank, he was quite confident in the fact that he would escape this "Cannibal Island."

Thinking Jack foolish for this choice of maroonment, he said, "So this is it then, Jack? Just going to leave me to the tribal people?"

Jack swayed. "Yep."

Barbossa nodded his head, smiling as he did so. "Well, then, I'll be seeing ya." Turning back around, Barbossa jumped feet first into the water, sword in hand, just like was custom for marooning. Slicing off his rope bindings around his wrists, he swam up to the surface and to the beachy shore. As he stood on the shore, watching his ship sail away, he couldn't help laughing at Jack's folly and hating him at the same time.

Back aboard the Black Pearl, Jack was ordering around _his_ crew, preparing to once again go and sail the sea on a wild, dangerous adventure. Will was standing on the side of the ship, his crew behind him, waiting for Jack to notice that he was still there. And it didn't take long for that to happen.

Walking over to him, Jack declared, "Oi! What are you still doing here, mate? I got me ship back – "

"I need information Jack," simply said Will.

Jack frowned and looked a little disappointed. "Oh. Right."

"So where are you going?"

Jack turned around and began giving orders once again. After that, with his back still turned, he said, "I am off to find the Fountain of Youth."

A few of the Dutchman's ship members began whispering among themselves. To this, Will yelled a quick "Quiet!" before asking, "And you know where it is?"

At last Jack turned around and faced William. From his inside jacket pocket, Jack pulled out the circular charts he had stolen from Barbossa. "I have a general idea," admitted Jack, gently touching the charts.

Will quickly crossed the space between them and muttered, "I need to know how to get there, Jack."

Said pirate leaned back and said, "Do you now? That's your problem, mate, not mine. You only wanted to know where I was going, not how to get there." Whispering, he added, "Perhaps next time, you should make your grounds for negotiation a little more clear, eh?"

Frowning, Will nodded his head and backed up toward his crew and ship. "All right then, Jack. But this won't be last time you'll be seeing me. I will get to that fountain before you. You can count on it."

With that, the rest of the crew growled in agreement and went back aboard the Flying Dutchman, leaving Jack not all perturbed in the slightest. After all, what made them think that they would be able to find the Fountain of Youth?

**_A/N:_** _Thank you all so very much for the kind reviews! They mean the world to me! I hope you enjoyed this installment and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!_

_Much evil love,_

_E.Ll_

_P.S. An edit was made pertaining to the title. It was Viva, but it is supposed to be Vida. Hee hee. My bad. So that is changed. And tisk tisk to you all who didn't notice! And to you who noticed and didn't tell me: )_


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Aqua de Vida By: Eriksleadinglady 

-

-

-

_**Summary:**_ _Jack's out on a quest for the Fountain of Youth and the Black Pearl; Will has to deal with being the Captain of the Flying Dutchman; Elizabeth is a Captain herself; and Barbossa is trying to beat Jack to the finish line. Now, their fates are intertwined, but how do they join?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Disclaimer**__: Just doing this for fun. PotC does not belong to me… neither does Jack Sparrow… sigh… darnnit._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 4**: _The compass_

Captain Barbossa – ahem, _former_ Captain Barbossa – was smiling. He had just been mutinied upon, marooned, and left for dead, and he was smiling. Standing on the shore of Cannibal Island, fondling his effects, Barbossa only stared across the ocean, looking directly at the Black Pearl. He continued smiling.

He noticed the ship turn around and watched it gaily as it re-approached the island. Still, he kept on smiling. His smile grew only bigger as Jack stepped foot on the island and charged over to Barbossa.

"What are ya doing here, Jack?" He responded through a smiling mouth. "Miss me already?"

Jack leaned back and frowned. Then he pointed an accusing finger as Barbossa. "You," he began. "You stole my compass!"

Barbossa grinned as he pulled out said compass and held it up by the string it was on. "What, this?"

Seeing his old possession, Jack greedily stretched out his right hand and tried to grab it. But Barbossa only moved it up higher.

Seeing he was getting nowhere, Jack pulled out his pistol. "Give me my compass, or I'll shoot you!"

Barbossa pulled out his pistol that only contained one shot. "Well, I'll just shoot you first!"

"I have the charts!" cried Jack hopefully.

Barbossa eyed him with one large eye. "I could shoot you and then run aboard my ship and steal the charts."

Jack was silent, fingering the handle of his pistol. "Touché." Jack Sparrow knew when he was beat. Or at least when he knew he wanted his enemies to believe he was beat.

Barbossa cocked his pistol and held it to Jack's head. Before he could fire however, Jack cried, "Taliki Piki!"

From behind him, Barbossa heard the yells of many, many people. Slowly, almost not daring to look, Barbossa turned his head to face the group. To his dismay, Jack had apparently found some help. The large group of people were, in fact, the indigenous tribes of the area who gave the island its name: _Cannibal_ Island. Brabossa rolled his eyes as he lowered his gun. Would he ever beat Jack Sparrow?

"So you're going to sick a tribe upon me, are ya Jack?" questioned Barbossa, gesturing to the people behind him.

Jack opened his mouth while he smiled. His finger went up in the air, building the suspense, and then he lowered it with a quick, "No."

Barbossa grumbled.

"Actually, I am feeling quite generous today and if you would only give me my compass and your unyielding loyalty, I shall let you upon my ship."

Silence.

"Well?"

Barbossa eyed the tribal people. "They don't look too bad…"

Jack leaned in closer. "Remember, mate, it's called Cannibal Island for a reason." Barbossa still eyed Jack warily. "Think about it: Get eaten by people, or," piped Jack, "sail underneath the one and only Cpt. Jack Sparrow!" Jack finished his proposal with his arms wide and a large, devilish grin upon his face.

Still, Barbossa did not reply.

"I am losing my generosity rather quickly, Hector!" yelled Jack, all traces of his former smile gone.

"Oh all right, you flabbering cockroach!" at last responded the marooned pirate. "I'll come aboard with ye."

Jack only smiled and then turned and walked to his ship, a very grumpy man trailing behind him. But behind them both, stood a large crowd of hungry, saddened cannibals, weeping again for their loss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Captain Swann leaned against the railing of her ship, various crewmembers doing their job behind her. Quite frankly, she didn't know where exactly they were off to. She just sailed where the wind took her (hoping against hope that it would sail her to Will). Of course, she did not mention the latter to anyone. After all, what were the chances of running into the captain of the Flying Dutchman?

Realizing what the chances were, Elizabeth turned around swiftly, saw a crewmember she never really liked, pulled out her pistol, and then shot the man. Blowing off the smoke of the pistol, she sauntered over to the man, and bent over him. Rising, she looked around the ocean hopefully. After a few minutes, nothing happened. Frowning, Elizabeth walked back over to her railing – ignoring the astonished stares that followed her – and whispered, "Now why didn't that work?"

Resting her chin on her hand, she pondered over other ways to get to see Will. She had just killed a man, and wasn't it Will's job to ferry the dead? Oh, right. That was in the Underworld. But didn't Davy Jones come when people were near death?

Turning back around, she looked for another crewmember she was never really fond. Seeing her staring over them, many began to disappear from the deck, fearing that they would be next to get shot.

Seeing that they were all running away, Cpt. Swann hesitated for just a moment before she shot another man in the back.

_Quickly walking over to him, she saw that he wasn't yet dead. Good._

Now she once again raised her head to look out at the sea. Then she saw it: The Flying Dutchman. An overpowering joy came over as she saw the ship come out of the water, almost right next to them. She nearly cried out when she saw Will come aboard her ship. _Will_ _on_ _her_ _ship_! It was almost too good to be true.

However, Will didn't even look her way when he walked past her. Immediately the smile fell from her lips. He walked over to the man and knelt to him.

"Do you fear death?" he asked solemnly.

The man looked into the Captains eyes for just a moment before he breathed out his last breath. Then he was gone.

Will closed the man's eyes and then walked over to Elizabeth. He grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her over to him.

"I do not appreciate you killing innocent people just so you can see me, Captain Swann," he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth paled. "I-I didn't know what else to do. I had to see you, Will."

Then for the first time, Will looked into her eyes. "You know that we can only see each other once every ten years. That was the deal."

She faltered. "Well… I know. But, but couldn't there be some way…?" She trailed off.

Will shook his head. "No."

"Then that means I'll only be able to see you five or six more times," Elizabeth said quietly, her voice cracking.

Will frowned. After a slight pause he said, "I'm trying to get a way to solve that." She was quiet. Listening. "The Fountain of Youth," Will said very quietly.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "But I thought that was just a myth."

"So did I, until Jack mentioned it. He's going after it, Elizabeth, and I am going to make it there before him."

This brought a smile to her lips. "So you know where it is then?"

This time, it was Will's turn to falter. "Not exactly."

Once again, the smile slipped away. Seeing her dismay, Will quickly added, "But I am working on figuring it out. I have a meeting set up and everything."

"With who?" pondered Elizabeth.

"Calypso."

_**A/N:**_ _Yippee! Another chappie out and done! Hope you all enjoyed, and, like always, tell me your thoughts! _

_I thank everyone for their kind words and I hope I'll be seeing you all again soon with Chapter Five: the Meeting._

_Much evil love,_

_E. Ll_


End file.
